It's a Wonderful Life
by CookieMonster960
Summary: *UPDATED - CHAPTER 5* Ever wonder what happened to our favorite couple after the last book? Read on to find out! Review please! M/M
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I thought it would be nice to write about Mia's life after the tenth book. This is my first fanfic, so be nice! :) Enjoy!

_THIS STORY TAKES PLACE FOUR YEARS AFTER THE LAST ENTRY IN THE TENTH BOOK. _

Disclaimer for all chapters: Don't own 'em.

**Tuesday, June 13, 4 p.m., Limo:**

Okay, Grandmere and Dad are going to KILL me. I already told them not to expect me in Genovia this summer, so what's the big deal?

Okay, so I missed my flight to Genovia. Well, not really 'missed' it. I ordered the staff to go fly Genovia without me. Lars happily obliged, leaving me in New York so I could actually live my life. I got a very angry phone call from Grandmere several hours later, "Amelia, what were you thinking! Do you have any idea how expensive fuel is these days?" Says the woman who spent over five thousand dollars on a diamond ring.

"Grandmere, I already told you and dad not to expect me in Genovia this summer. I did not expect you send the Royal Genovian Jet for me and since it was not required, I sent it back." I was so engrossed in my conversation with Grandmere that I didn't even notice Michael enter the apartment. He crept up behind me, grabbed me by the waist and swung me around the room. I let out this loud, un-lady like scream, which Grandmere hardly approved of (trust me, I got a very long lecture later) as he picked me up and carried me to the sofa, cordless still in hand.

"Grandmere, I'll call you later" I said and hung up, as Michael kissed my cheek.

"I missed you today." He said with a smile and dropped me onto the sofa.

"Missed you more." I said, returning his smile and pulling him towards me and kissing him gently. He sat down on the sofa next to me and deepened the kiss, forcing so much passion into it as if he were afraid he would lose me again.

"So how come you're home so early?" I asked, getting up and heading into the kitchen. See, we have this very nice kitchen with a big square cut up in the wall just facing the living room. I can make popcorn AND have a running conversation with my boyfriend, which is not really as big a deal as what I'm making it.

"I just thought it would be nice to come home early and spend some time with my beautiful girlfriend." He said with a grin.

"Okay, so what did you have in mind?" I asked, entering the living room once again, coke in hand and cuddling up to him.

"I don't know, really. Let's go catch a movie." He suggested, as he stood up. I wore my 'Save the Whales' t-shirt, skinny jeans, and my Converse and did my hair while Michael waited in the living room. It's sweet of him to give me my privacy when I get ready, although I don't really mind him hanging around the bedroom.

So now, we're heading towards the movie theatre in my limo (Yes, I still have to use my limo. Grandmere refuses to let me go anywhere in a taxi simply because Princesses do not use public transport. That's for the 'common folk', apparently). Michael looks kind of nervous to me. He keeps bouncing in his seat and softly kissing me for no apparent reason. Oh good, we're here.

**Still Tuesday, June 13, a few hours later:**

Oh. My. God. Too stunned to write. More later.

A/N: So, what exactly happened? I'll update if I get at least five reviews asking me to. Suggestions and criticism are welcome.


	2. The Proposal

A/N: I guess three reviews will do. Special thanks to _'preettygabbysz'_, _'tainabe'_ and _'annon'_. You guys have no idea how happy your reviews have made me (being my first fanfic, and all) and just for that, I have decided to update! :P This chapter might be a bit clichéd, but please review anyways.

**Wednesday, June 14, 12:01 a.m. Bedroom:**

Okay, Michael PROPOSED! YES! HE PROPOSED! And what did I do? I ran. The man of my dreams pledges his undying love for me and asks to be mine forever, is willing to change his citizenship and his name to be with the woman he loves, and I leave him hanging. I am probably the STUPIDEST person to ever walk this earth.

It started off quite nicely. We watched this extremely clichéd movie which Michael really hated and made fun all the way to the _Beauty and the Beast_ theatre (Yes. How sweet is he? He took me to see _Beauty and the Beast_! I can't believe he got tickets at this time of the year). So we watched the show and loved it (at least I loved it). Michael just made phone calls throughout the whole thing. I have to admit, that annoyed me a little, but then, I didn't know why he was making those phone calls. I wouldn't have minded so much if I knew.

Anyways, we went to Central Park afterwards. The sun was setting and the sky was orange and purple. We made our way to a very deserted section of the park.

"Close your eyes," he said to me, and I did. He gently held my elbow and took me a few steps further. Then he left my elbow and asked me to open my eyes.

I saw Michael standing in front of me when I opened my eyes. Right behind him was a table set for two. He even got cold sesame noodles, because, according to Michael, "They taste better than that crappy French food your Grandmother is always trying to feed you." I, of course, agree with him one hundred percent. Cold sesame noodles taste much better than lobster bisque. While we were eating, this guy comes out from behind a tree and hands Michael a guitar, on which he played Tall Drink of Water for me. That was sooo sweet of him. And he can play it even better now, although I've never seen him practice at home. He never really has time to play anymore, with having to run Pavlov Surgical and all. Once he finished, he put his guitar away, got out a little black velvet box from his pocket, got down on his knees and asked me to marry him. For some reason, I panicked. I was so shocked, I could not bring myself to say yes (not that I didn't want to. I completely intend to spend the rest of my life with him). So I just said I needed to go to the bathroom and ran off, before realizing there were no public bathrooms nearby. He was so hurt. He probably thought I did not want to marry him or something. I went and hid behind a tree. Michael came up to me and sat down next to me a few minutes later. The hurt on his face was unmistakable.

"Mia, I didn't mean to freak you out like that, and if you're not ready to marry me yet, I completely understand." I didn't want to upset him further, so I just kissed him. I don't exactly know what impression the kiss gave, so I decided to say something,

"Michael, OF COURSE I'll marry you! It was just so sudden…I didn't know what to do. I guess Grandmeré's training of accepting a proposal sort of went down the drain…" I tried to lighten the mood a little. Michael's face broke out into a huge smile and he just kissed me. Then he slipped the beautiful diamond and sapphire ring onto my finger and led me back to our table, where we kissed some more. It got kinda dark then, so we made our way back to the limo and head home. We just watched some TV for a few hours (well, we didn't exactly WATCH. Our focus was more on each other. I mean, can you really blame us? We're going to get MARRIED soon. How awesome is that?). Then he carried me to our bedroom (he's been doing a lot of that lately, hasn't he?) and gave me some more of his attention, before falling asleep. So now I'm sitting on our bed and writing all of this down while it's still fresh in my mind. Just one question remains: How are we going to tell Grandmeré? I mean, she was so firm on me marrying someone royal. I know Dad won't mind Michael. I mean, he won the elections because of the CardioArm Michael sent to the Genovian hospital. Dad has been quite decent towards Michael after that. But Grandmeré doesn't have a very valid reason to like Michael. She STILL refers to him as 'That boy'. I hoped she would get used to him after four years of dating. What do I care? Being twenty two, I am allowed to marry whoever I want, and I want to marry Michael. And she cannot do anything to stop me.

Michael just woke up and found me writing in my diary. I told him about a year back that I don't write in my diary anymore. I kind of forgot about that. Whatever. He just smiled and went back to sleep. I guess I should sleep too.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! I'll update almost every day if people review. So…REVIEW! Like I said before, suggestions and criticism are welcome.


	3. Mother's Intuition

A/N: A HUGE thanks to 'TheImaginationAddict' and 'alonewithapen'. Your reviews mean the world to me! And a GINORMOUS THANKS to all those who have added this story to their favourites. You guys ROCK! :D

**Wednesday, June 14, 12:34 p.m., Bedroom:**

FAT LOUIE! That's all I can say right now! Mom finally allowed me to let him move in our apartment, so I spent the whole morning bringing all his disgusting, wet chew toys (A/N: Do cats even have chew toys? I'm not sure… Can someone please tell me? Thanks), his litter box and all the junk we've bought for him in the years. In short, it took all morning (not that I'm complaining).

In other news, _Ransom my Heart _reached the best-selling list yesterday. I got a call from Claire French, you know the woman from Avon Books who gave me an offer on my novel. Anyways, she was literally SCREAMING and blew my ear off the side of my head.

"Hello?" I said groggily into my cell phone while picking up the alarm clock from Michael's bedside. 6:15! IT'S 6:15 IN THE MORNING! Don't these publishers have lives to live or something?

"PRINCESS AMELIA! I HOPE I'M NOT DISTURBING YOU, BUT I HAVE THE MOST FANTASTIC NEWS!"

"No, not at all…" I replied, stifling a yawn.

"Princess," she continued, a little more calmly than before, "I am pleased to inform you that _Ransom my Heart_ has topped the best-sellers list. This is a huge thing for our publishing company and we are willing to provide funds to promote the novel further, so that you can make maximum profit possible." Wait…WHAT?

"You're kidding!" My screeching woke Michael up with a start. He glanced at the alarm clock which was now lying on the bed in front of me and fell back on his pillow. Pretty soon, he was snoring away. I guess he needs his beauty sleep before meeting my Grandmother and Father to break them the news. I am sooo happy I could kiss someone! AND I AM NOT JUST SAYING THAT! I really did plant this huge smooch on Michael when he entered the kitchen this morning while I was making pancakes. Oh wait…the phones ringing. More later.

**Wednesday, June 14, 10:27 p.m. Michael's loft:**

God, I am sooo tired today! So, today was the day when we were supposed to break the news of my engagement to my side of the family. Michael's parents already knew, thanks to my wonderful friend and soon to be sister-in-law, Lilly, who went completely mental when she heard the news. This morning, she barged into her parents' house and told them the news (Michael and I called her from the phone in the limo last night. We wanted her to be the first to know).

"MIA!" my mom screeched as soon as she saw us enter the loft, "We weren't expecting you today. Is everything alright?" I decided not to warn her before coming. Sometimes, it's better to just show up before mom.

"Yes, mom, everything's fine." I smiled, "We're here to give all of you some news. I've already asked Dad and Grandmére to meet us here." My mom kind of frowned at this. I guess she's not too keen on seeing my grandmother. I don't blame her.

"Oh, Mia! I'm so happy for you!" She said, and hugged me, "Keep my little baby happy, Michael." I just looked at her.

"Wait, how did you know? I haven't even told you yet!" Okay, I'm confused. Wait, OFCOURSE! LILLY!

"Mothers intuition..." My mother said simply. "And I saw the ring on your finger. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone yet. Let them have their fun." She smiled.

Dad and Grandmére arrived fifteen minutes later. I think they took the news pretty well. Grandmére choked on the water she was sipping, but didn't say anything negative. Dad shook hands with Michael.

"Welcome to the family." He said politely.

"Well, Amelia, I'm happy for you." Grandmére said, after she was done choking on her water. We all just stared at her. Even Rommel. He looked up at her from her lap. Does she take that dog everywhere? "Now, we have to decide upon a suitable wedding date. It can't be in July. It's far too hot in Genovia."

"Wait, GENOVIA? Grandmére, I'm not getting married in Genovia." She just ignored me.

"Your wedding dress… It has to be better than that Catherine. You know, Prince Williams wife? Yes, Sebastiano can design it…" She murmured to herself. She took out her BlackBerry and speed-dialed Sebastiano. We spent the next few hours discussing the wedding. Rocky was quite…enthusiastic on being ring-bearer. He

"Well, that went…well." I said to Michael on our way home. He just nods his head sadly and looked out the window.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. I was kind of freaked out by his behavior. I mean, what if decides he doesn't want to marry me yet?

"Nothing, really. It's just, I was hoping to get married here in New York. Not all the way in Genovia!" Phew… That's all?

"Don't worry about it. Grandmére will change her mind…" I hope. "Besides, even if she doesn't, we can always elope…" I said, smiling. He just laughed and softly kissed me.

I opened our front door and found a very pale Lilly standing in front of us.

"I'm late…"


	4. I'm Pregnant

A/N: A huge thanks to all those sticking with this story. Here's the next chapter. This is a continuation of the previous diary entry.

"Lilly, what are you talking about?" I asked. Michael just stared at her.

"Well, see…" Lilly stammered to explain, "My uh…period is already a week late. Mia, I'm so scared! How am I supposed to tell Kenneth? I mean, I might be pregnant! With his baby!" Lilly burst into tears.

Michael just put his arm around her shoulder. What else could he do?

So now were walking to the Pharmacy to get Lilly one of those home pregnancy tests. She's crying so hard. I've never seen Lilly like this. Michael paid, since Lilly forgot her wallet at our place and we walked back home. We waited for the results, and trust me, when you're anxious, three minutes can seem like a LONG time.

Lilly burst into tears after seeing the little red plus sign. We tried to calm her down.

"C'mon Lilly, it won't be THAT bad. And Kenny- I mean Kenneth -is such a nice guy!" I said, hugging her. "He would never leave you alone to take care of the baby!" She just cried harder at this. I looked at Michael desperately.

"Yea, Lilly. It's not such a bad thing…I mean…uh…" He trailed off, looking back at me. _Not helping, Michael!_

"It's just, everyone else will think I'm a…a slut or something. And mom and dad are going to freak!" She had calmed down a little, now that the news had sunk in a bit.

"Lilly, no one is going to think you're a slut. Besides, even if they do, who cares! It's not like it's any of their business!" I said. "You're the smartest person I know, and you've been in a steady relationship with Kenny…err…Kenneth for the past five years. No one will think of you badly."

"Accidents happen, Lilly" Michael said simply. She just glared at him, and then laughed.

She left half an hour later. Oh God, I'm so tired right. Going to sleep.

**Thursday, June 15, 1:37 p.m. Michael's - I mean OUR - Loft:**

So Lilly broke the news to Kenneth today over lunch (She told me what happened over the phone a few minutes ago). Instead of being subtle about it, she just goes like "Kenneth, I'm pregnant." Well, that really put him off his crispy salmon skin. He went pale and just stared at her and kept repeating "What?" over and over again. Lilly became impatient after the first few "Whats" and just yelled at him.

"Kenneth, if you're not going to support me through this, I swear I will tear your head off and hang it on a tree in Central Park…" Poor guy. She did regret saying this, later. I guess the emotional disorders have started to kick in. Anyways, according to Lilly, Kenneth was very supportive and said he will do everything he can to support her and the baby. So, all is well…sort of. She still has to tell her parents, and I'm tagging along to support her. Oh, Lilly's here. More later.

**Thursday, June 15, 3:10 p.m. Our Loft:**

"Mom, I'm pregnant." Wow Lilly. Heard of breaking the news to the _gently_? I nudged her with my elbow in the ribs before she said something to make the situation worst. Both the Drs. Moscovitz's looked pale. Lilly's mom had to sit down and her dad just stood by the doorway, trying to digest the news. They recovered after a few minutes and her mom spoke up, "And how do you feel about that, Lilly?"

"MOM! I tell you I'm pregnant and you're trying to psychoanalyze me?" Wow, was Lilly angry.

"Well, what exactly do you expect me to do? Do you have any idea how this makes me feel? My daughter is pregnant at TWENTY ONE! Do you know how young that is?"

"It's not that young, Mom. I mean, getting pregnant at EIGHTEEN is a big deal! Twenty one is not that bad. Besides, Kenneth is willing to marry me, so it really is no big deal."

"Well, at least this boy is responsible for his actions." Dr. Moscovitz said from the doorway, coldly.

Wow, I thought Lilly's parents would take the news well. I had the whole scenario planned out in my head. We would sit down, have a nice long chat about my wedding and how wonderful life is. _Ladidadida. _And then BAM, Lilly would drop the bombshell. And her parents, being Psychologists and all would take the news very well and would come and give their only daughter a big hug. Then they would suggest baby names, talk to her tummy and give us a huge list on where to shop for the baby, etc. etc. You know, the usual thing soon-to-be grandparents do when they find out they are going to be grandparents. Wow, was I wrong. The news sunk in after a while and they asked me to leave so that they could give their daughter a huge lecture about 'responsibility' and 'parenthood' and all that junk. Lilly gave me this _if-you-dare-leave-me-alone-with-them-I-will-bite-your-head-off_ look, but I ignored her and rushed out of the front door Dr. Moscovitz had so kindly held open for me. Lilly is so going to kill me.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Now can you see that little blue button at the bottom of the page? Yea, click on that and TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! As usual, suggestions and criticism are welcome :D


	5. I Forgot to Invite Tina!

Okay, so I have two things to say: Writers block SUCKS! And I won't be in town for a couple of weeks so updates may be slower than usual. I hope you guys don't stop reading and think I have given up on this story. I haven't and never will. Pinky promise!

I assume you guys are interested in reading more about M/M, so here you go! Enjoy!

**Thursday, June 15, 10:15 p.m. Michael's Loft:**

Okay, I am sooo tired today! Lana and Trisha took me 'wedding dress' shopping today. It was pointless, obviously. They just wanted an excuse to enter the mall. Whatever. Grandmére would get me my wedding dress anyways.

So now, I am sitting on the couch next to Michael who is watching the Discovery Channel and trying to read my diary. MICHAEL! STOP READING MY DIARY. Ha! I knew he was peeking! He just read that part and is all red in the face now. So I'm spending my Thursday night, cuddling up to my fiancé and sipping cold coffee. Can life get any better than this?

**Friday, June 16, 1:45 p.m. Café Dante:**

Michael took the day off today so that he can spend some more time with me. We spent the morning at Central Park and just walked around a bit. We didn't do much, just talked a lot, mainly about our wedding and Lilly's pregnancy. I'm just writing all this down while Michael is in the men's room. Oh wait, he's back… and he's smiling…

I just asked him what he was so happy about and HE'S NOT TELLING ME! He says it's a surprise I will get on our- Oh, I got a text:

**Ameliaaaaaaa- I sent you yourrrrrr guest list but you never repliedddddddd. Please senddddddd your guest listtttttt to me as soon as possible so I can finalize it. Oprah will not be able to make it. Neither can Tom Cruise. They both are vacationingggggggg at their prrrrrivate islands on the date of the weddinggggggg. I was thinking of buyinggggggg a small island in the Caribbean for myselffffff. I need you at the Plaza right nowwwwwwww to confirm the guest list. Call me immediately-**

**Clarisse, your Grandmother.**

**Sent from my BlackBerry Wireless Handheld**

Okay, I so don't have time for this. She's inviting CELEBRITIES to my wedding. Who invited famous people to their wedding? Oh yeah. Me! And it's only 'cause I have a retarded Grandmother. Seriously. Have you SEEN the guest list? Okay, so there's Donald Trump and his wife, Prince William and Kate, Prince Harry and his escort (Even Queen Elizabeth is making an appearance!), David Beckham, Bill and Hillary Clinton, Will Smith, Bill Gates, Tyra Banks, Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt (and all their children), Barack and Michelle Obama, Oprah Winfrey, Madonna, and Tom Cruise. The guest list is almost the same as my eighteenth birthday party and I'm sure they are very nice people, but she didn't even bother to include my friends. She didn't even put my MOTHER on the list. I think I'll just ignore her. Maybe she'll go away. I just showed Michael Grandmére's guest list. He was, of course, happy at seeing Bill Gates on the list, being his role model and all, but agrees that it is quite retarded. We need to invite Michael's old band members, including Boris. OH MY GOD! I FORGOT TO TELL TINA!

**Friday, June 16, 4:00 p.m. Michael's Loft:**

Okay, so I just called Tina from the phone in the Limo and she sounded ready to kill. "Mia, do you have ANY idea how long I've been trying to reach you? You're not answering your cell phone and I keep getting the answering machine when I call at Michael's place! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Tina, chill, I'm right here. And I'm sooo sorry I didn't call you earlier! I completely forgot! I'll make it up to you. Promise! " Oh God, I screwed up bad.

"Yeah, you'd better! Give me your address. I'm coming over."

"What, to Michael's place?" I asked stupidly, glancing at him.

"Yes, Mia. Michael's place." She said flatly. I gave her the address and she said she'll come over in half an hour.

"Tina's coming over." I said to Michael. "I can't believe I forgot to invite her. God, I'm so stupid!" Seriously, I'm the worst best friend EVER! I don't deserve to have a friend like Tina. Who forgets to invite her best friend to her wedding?

Michael just looked at me, "You are not stupid. You're just…really busy." He said, "And it's too bad she's coming over right now. I was hoping to spend some more time with you." He said seductively and kissed me. I closed the little black window that separates us from the driver and fell on him, kissing him passionately. He kept tugging at my top and I took it off. We didn't really do much; just kissed and touched each other a lot. I'm glad the windows were made of that one way glass, so no one could see us. We reached home a bit sooner than I expected and I pulled my blouse on just in time. I guess both of us were a mess, because people stared at us as we walked into the lobby, not like we actually cared. Michael picked me up and dropped me onto our bed once we walked in through the front door and took off his shirt. I took off my blouse once more and dropped it onto the floor, but before we were able to do anything…err…_interesting_, the doorbell rang. Michael just laughed.

"Just our luck, huh?" he said, smiling. "It's not like we won't have time once were married." He quickly put on his shirt and went to answer the door while I quickly wore an outfit that smelled less of Michael's cologne and brushed my hair. Tina came in just as I finished.

"MIA!" She squealed, "I missed you sooo much!" Wow, for someone who hated me with every fiber of her being, she sure is happy to see me. She embraced me and I hugged her back. I never really realized how much I missed her until now.

"Okay," She started, as we sat down on the couch, coffee in hand. Michael had decided to go to Felix's apartment and catch up. He wants him to be best man. "Tell me everything! How did he propose?" She asked, while taking a sip of her coffee.

We just sat there for like an hour, talking and catching up. I saw Tina last at Grandmére's Christmas party and a lot has happened since then.

"Okay, okay, guess what?" She said, laughing at a joke she cracked, "BORIS PROPOSED TO ME!"

"Oh my God! Tina! Are you serious? That's great news! I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner!" Wow…Tina, engaged to Boris! I knew they were perfect for each other!

"So how did he propose?" I continued.

"Well, he took me to this restaurant in Venice…"

"Wait, you went to VENICE and didn't tell me?"

"I would if I could!" She yelled back, "Anyways, he got one of these English speaking waiters to deliver my food on a silver platter covered with one of those dish thingies…and when I lift the dish thingy, I saw a small velvet box with the most beautiful diamond ring in it and 'Marry me?' was written underneath it in ketchup. I know it's kind of cheesy, but still." She was blushing now.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said YES! Duh, Mia…" She replied, looking at me as if I were stupid. So we talked about my wedding a bit and I asked her to be my flower girl, which she agreed to. I told her about Lilly's pregnancy, which she says she already knew about, since she was able to keep in touch with her.

She left after a while and now I'm just sitting here watching 'The Devil wears Prada'. More later.

_**PLEASE READ THIS:**_

**A/N: I 'm sorry if this chapter is a little boring and if the ending is a bit blunt. I was hoping to write a really long chapter before leaving. OH YEAH…I NEED SOME MORE IDEAS FOR THIS STORY. CAN YOU GUYS PRIVATE-MESSAGE ME SOME IDEAS WHICH I CAN USE? IF I USE YOUR IDEA, I WILL INCLUDE YOU IN THE STORY (as in, create a character named after you), SO SEND ME YOUR REAL NAMES. **

**Thanks!**

**CookieMonster960**


	6. Hyper Grandmére

A/N: You guys should seriously THANK me. I'm updating while on VACATION! And you know the best way to thank me? BY REVIEWING! So, REVIEW! Also, a special thanks to 'jediahsokaroxx' for her wonderful idea, to 'EverRose' (Your message really did help), and to 'chinxchan', simply for writing to me and sharing her ideas. :D

**Saturday, June 17, Noon, Limo:**

So today I was looking at some old pictures of me and Michael suitable enough for Lilly to put into that slideshow thingie she's doing for the wedding. She wants me to send them to her by six so that she can write up the speech accordingly. I'm going to read through it and make changes (knowing Lilly, there will be A LOT of changes) to anything that may possibly embarrass Michael (or me).

There's this one really cute picture of Michael and I at Lilly's sixth birthday party. I was sitting next to Michael and was watching Lilly dump some jelly down that kid Benjamin's shirt. Of course, this was a shot of me before I got my princess makeover, so my hair was all poofy and was sticking out of the Queen Amidala party hat Lilly's mom had passed around when everyone had arrived (Lilly wanted Beverly Bellerieve party hats, _yes, she was a weird kid_, but the only other options they had at the party store was Disney princesses or Queen Amidala. Lilly chose Queen Amidala because she said that she '_wouldn't be caught dead wearing a Disney Princesses party hat. And especially not at her own party'_. Yes. She has a hatred for monarchies since then.) Lilly had dome my makeup that day, since she felt, and I quote, _'You only turn six once'. _I remember telling her I wasn't six yet since Lilly is a little older than me. She just told me to shut up and made her way to her parents' bedroom from where she stole some red lipstick and some green eye shadow from her mom's dresser and smothered it onto my extremely white and ghostly face (White because of the obscene amount of powder she had put on my face). Anyways, her mom made us wash it all off before the other guests arrived. You could still see traces of the eye shadow on my face in the picture though. I was blushing slightly and was working so hard on focusing on anything but the extremely hot nine-year-old who was sitting next to me, that I didn't even notice him looking at me with his beautiful, brown eyes. That's exactly what this picture showed. Me looking at everything in the room, but Michael, and he looking at nothing else, but me. I think I'll buy a new photo frame to put it into. Grandmére called a little while ago and asked me to meet her at the plaza, which is where I'm heading to right this very second. She said something about a wedding planner. I didn't hear her very well though. I zone out every time she talks to me.

**Saturday, June 17, 3:00 p.m., Michael's Loft:**

Grandmére introduced me to my wedding planner today. "Amelia, I'm afraid I have some bad news." That's the first thing she says to me when I walk into the room. I know from experience that when she says that, it really is BAD news. The last time she said that to me, it was an extremely negative article in The Times that spoke entirely of how bad my hair looked at some award ceremony I went to. She couldn't tell me off about it because it was all Paolo's fault. There were comic strips and everything. It was BAD. I got all panicy when she said that and just screamed out, "What is it Grandmére? Is it a bad article again? I TOLD Paolo not to cut my hair any shorter than what it already is. I look like a Chihuahua!" I've never actually been one to care about my looks very much, but I have a reputation to maintain! After that little incident, I can't really help it.

"No, Amelia, it's not that" She said, sipping her sidecar. "I called you here to introduce you to your wedding planner. And also to tell you that Sebastiano won't be able to design your wedding dress. He has an emergency back home. Apparently, his _mother_ is unwell…" She sounded disgusted. Grandmére has never really gotten along well with Sebastiano's mother, Lady what's-her-name. I heard she said something about her family deserving the throne more than more than the Renaldo's and that if it weren't for me, her son would have ruled. Whatever.

Just then, a tall girl with straight, brown hair walked into the room, phone in hand.

"Yeah…okay…I'll talk to you later…Buh bye…" She hung up and looked at Grandmére expectantly.

"Amelia, this is Lavanya, your wedding planner. Lavanya, this is Amelia, the bride."

"Nice to meet you, Lavanya." I said, flashing my best princess smile and holding out my hand to her.

"A pleasure to meet you, your Highness." She replied, shaking my hand.

"Uh…Mia…Call me Mia."

"Okay…uhh…Mia."

"Alright, now, Amelia, Lavanya is going to take you dress shopping today. I expect you to choose a wedding gown and bring me the catalogue, your dress circled and all its details noted down on the side. By details, I mean its type of fabric, a colour sample and anything it takes for me to get an exact idea of what the dress will be like. I hope that won't be too hard for you. Now, excuse me, I must meet up with the Saudi Arabian King and discuss certain…_issues…_with him over lunch." Wow Grandmére. Hyper much? She left us in her suite alone.

"Okay, so, Lavanya, should we head off to Chanel?"

"Yeah…that would be great your High…uhh...Mia"

So we got into the Limo and made our way to Chanel… Okay, maybe not _Chanel _exactly…

"Hey, how about instead of shopping for a dress, we go over to my apartment and play some Mario Kart?" Hey, we have the whole day! How hard can dress shopping be? Besides, this will be MUCH more fun than sitting around at some boring boutique and sipping green tea while an assistant shows us various dresses. She seemed to warm up to that idea.

"Okay, but we have to discuss some wedding details…" She said, clearly frightened. What did my Grandmother threaten this girl with? Well, if I must…

"Okay…" Don't get me wrong. I really want to be a part of planning the wedding. I don't want to be some snobby princess who watches everyone else do the work and just bosses them around all the time. I really have tried to be a part of it! Like just last week, I suggested the venue for the wedding reception: Central Park! What could be better than holding a wedding reception at Central Park, with all the birds and nature and beauty? NOTHING! And people wouldn't even have to come wearing all their formal wear! I mean, it could be a whole casual thing and people could just come wearing jeans and a T-shirt, and Michael could be wearing a white collar-down shirt with black pants and no tie or coat and I could wear this green sundress with one of those really big hats, like in _Pretty Woman_ and we could have a perfect wedding! But NOOOOO! My ideas are so revolting Grandmére just has to collapse on her little pink sofa and ask for a sidecar to '_calm her down'_. I just stopped bothering after that. Let her do the work. Like I CARE!

So we got to Michael's loft (I'll start calling it OUR loft once were officially married. Promise) and started off with our game of Mario Kart when Michael walked in the room.

"Hey, whatcha guys doing?" He asked. His hair was wet so he probably got out of the shower.

"Hey, nothing. Just playing some Mario Kart. When did you get home?"

"About half an hour ago. Hey, scoot over. I'm playing too." I made room for him on the couch while he grabbed a remote for himself.

"Oh, this is Lavanya. She's our wedding planner…" I said to Michael after I won the final lap.

"Hey, nice to meet you." He said, smiling. "No, wait! Princess Peach is mine!" He said, just as I was about to select her as my character. I just stared at him.

"Really Michael? _Princess Peach?"_ I said, holding back a giggle. Lavanya let out a snort of laughter, but covered it up by coughing. "Haven't you got _enough_ princesses in your life?"

"Hey, she's got good speed!" Michael said defensively,"Besides, she sort of reminds me of you."

"Really? How?" I asked him, clearly curious. I am NOT like Princess Peach. Princess Peach always needs saving and is a girly girl! I am not a girly girl! We have nothing in common!  
>"Well, for starters, she's a <em>princess." <em>He said, emphasizing on the word 'princess'. "She's blond, just like you…"

"I'm not _that_ blond…my colour is a bit paler…"

"She has your same hair-do…"

"A lot of people have bangs…"

"She looks hot in a dress, just like you…"

"Umm…okay…" I have to admit, I do look pretty darn good in a dress now that my breasts have grown out. Michael always drools when he first looks at me in a new dress. I love that look on his face. The way his eyes start to sparkle and his mouth opens up slightly. It's strange to know that _**I **_can do that to a guy. It's like a boost to my already low self-esteem.

So we shared a pizza and played Mario Kart for another hour, me as Luigi, Lavanya as Yoshi and Michael as _Princess Peach, _when Michael said he had to go back to work. I can't say I wasn't disappointed, but kissed him goodbye anyways.

"Okay, love you!" I said, kissing him.

"Love you too…" He said, and left.

"So," Lavanya said, coming up behind me, just as I was closing the door, "Wanna shop for your dress now?"

"Yeah, okay, let's go…" I said, slightly dazed. That's what Michael's kisses do to me…


End file.
